


just you and him

by LaryssaD17



Series: Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted if the Father of Understanding Guides Us [28]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Assassins, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17
Summary: Guilt is ripping you apart, but Ezio finds you on time.
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Reader
Series: Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted if the Father of Understanding Guides Us [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685434
Kudos: 11





	just you and him

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so excuse any mistake.

Once you are inside the room, you shut the door and your lungs stop working.

Your chest feels heavy, your lungs hurt, and your throat is on fire. You try to swallow but is impossible. The only thing in your mind is death and how you couldn’t breathe anymore.

And then it came out alone. It was scratchy, destroying your throat in an instant, making a broken sound, like when crystal brushes against the cloth. It hurtled to let it come out, but somehow, it permitted your lungs to function, it let you breathe.

Your legs give up and you land on your knees while you tried to hold onto something, anything, but there wasn’t something to hold to. There is just you, and the guilt that is eating you alive with every passing second.

Eventually, your entire body gives up too, and soon you are on the floor, making broken sounds with saline water going out of your eyes as cascades do between rocks. Your chest heavier than before, and every time you took a breath, is more difficult than the one before.

You feel like you are drowning like water is getting into your throat and then into your lungs, that something is stabbing your heart and making it bleed out of your body, like an invisible hand is getting it out of your chest.

And then you realize that you were sobbing on the expensive carpet that Ezio’s sister gave you two directly from Turkey. That your lungs hurt because you were crying too much, that your throat feels like it is being ripped out because you’re sobbing too loud, that your heart hurts so much because you feel guilty.

It hurts like nothing else in your life, it hurts worse than when you had to abandon your family for the Creed, it hurts worse than when you had to make your first kill, it hurts more than ever and you couldn’t bear it anymore.

Suddenly you hear someone approaching, then the door opening and someone whispering your name with an alarming tone. But you didn’t move, you didn’t mind them, because you were still seeing and hearing what you did and how you did it.

The door closes and the footsteps approach in fast and long strides. They stop behind you and one hand lands in your stomach and the other on your back. They feel warm, they feel known, but you can’t breathe again, and you feel like they are ripping your heart out once again.

“Amore”, he says, and you recognize his voice. Is gentle and worried, is sad and low like he can feel the same thing you do. “Amore, please, what happened?”

But you can’t answer him because you can’t breathe, your lungs are on fire and your throat can’t make any other sound than the broken ones you are already doing. You can’t stop crying, you can’t stop sobbing, you can’t stop hurting.

He calls you by your name and you feel like someone who is being rescued from the sea, just right before they die of drowning. You feel like you’re in the middle of the darkness and someone is showing you the road to the light.

He calls your name again, and this time, when you try to move, you realize you can’t do it. Your body is frozen as ice and the only thing it does is tremble. You panic because now you can’t move, and you can’t breathe either.

You feel his hand and arms and soon enough, you’re being sat down on the floor and a pair of strong arms surrounding you like his life depends on you and only you.

When you recognize the warmth, when you recognize the scratchy hairs that brush your forehead, you then understand who it is. And you feel like you can breathe again.

Your head moves by itself into his chest and his arms push you impossibly closer to him, making you inhale his entire being. And while you are sobbing and crying in his chest, while you’re breaking into pieces, while guilt rips you into pieces like Chinese porcelain, you realize that you don’t deserve him, that he is an angel and you are too much of a sinner.

He whispers into your head, he kisses you and hugs you tightly and you can almost feel him trying to keep his cool for both of you because you are usually the strongest one and now you’re breaking and he can’t break for the sake of you.

“It…hurts”, you barely whisper. Your throat still feels like crystal brushing cloth when you talk, and your chest still hurts like your heart is hanging from your chest. “It…hurts, Ezio”.

“I know, amore. I know, but I’m here and I’m not letting you go through it on your own”, he promises, cradling you as his life depends on it.

You let out a sob and at that moment, you want to die, die, and never come back to life. This hurts too much, the guilt hurts as knives in your chest. And you guess you deserve all this pain, that you deserve to feel your heart hanging from your chest to not being available to move or talk, to feel like your lungs can explode in any second because of how much guilt they carry.

Ezio starts rocking you into his arms and before you know it, he is singing you an Italian lullaby. The vibrations of his chest, the warmth, and his smell, soon drive you into a deep slumber that makes you forget the pain, the tears, and the blood you carry in your hands.

It makes you forget that you’re a sinner and he is an angel.

It makes you as you will never have to face pain or death again.

And for those couple of sugary-salt minutes, you’re free of everything terrain and is just you and him.

**Author's Note:**

> Amore = love


End file.
